A Separate Battle
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: A battlefield isn't the only place for a war. As Mulan and Shang honor their marriage betrothal, they soon learn that passionate combat and war can occur anywhere...even within their own hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All author's notes, including updates and chapter listings will be posted on my profile. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan. All characters, unless otherwise stated, belong to Disney. **

Chapter One:

"You want to marry my daughter, Li Shang?" Fa Zhou asked the young military captain. The old man leaned back against the wall and exchanged a small glance with his wife. Today had merely started out like any other day without Mulan around. Zhou, feeling incredibly hopeless, had spent more time praying earlier that day and while reflecting after his afternoon prayers, his beloved daughter returned bringing gifts and honor…and an anxious young man…back home with her. After dinner was served and an overnight invitation was extended to Li Shang, Fa Li began to fuss over her daughter's wound and sent her straight to bed, leaving Li Shang the opportunity to speak with her father in privacy.

"Yes... sir…I uh… I know these circumstances are untraditional but… I'm not one to break a promise." Shang nervously stood before Fa Zhou. A document, a betrothal agreement between the Fa and Li family that had been signed a decade ago lay forgotten on the small desk in Zhou's quarters. Fa Li sat quietly next to her husband, nervous that her daughter was ease dropping on the conversation.

"Were you aware of the marriage betrothal?" Zhou inquired, "We sent notice to your father months in advance informing him of Mulan's matchmaking test date. We never received word that you were still interested in the match."

"A few months before the war, my father was out on a scouting mission and I was still completing some post-training at the Academy. I discovered my betrothal to Mulan before we departed camp when the document was delivered to me; according to the messenger there was some sort of delay in it's delivery."

"So you were unaware that you were betrothed and had no idea of my daughter's existence?"

"I knew from a young age that I was already betrothed. However, that was all my parents told me regarding the situation, I wasn't even capable of estimating when my future bride would be of age or when her matchmaking test would take place. And as of knowing Mulan ...well...I uh..I knew of Mulan, the Emperor's advisor had mentioned her after meeting 'Ping'". Shang chewed his words, careful not to let Chi Fu's selective language about Mulan reach her parents' ears. "Seeing your signature on the agreement, I knew Ping was related to her…I didn't know Ping was actually Mulan…but I…I found it inappropriate to ask my solider about personal matters and I forgot about it until she was discovered."

Fa Zhou's humble eyes seemed to grow cold at that statement. His beloved Mulan told him about her treatment once Shang discovered her identity. As a former General, Zhou knew all too well about military punishments and how they should be dealt with. He knew his daughter deserved death. However, all of the women executed on recorded were clothed and not physically dishonored. Besides, death was one thing. Abandonment was another.

"Mulan told me what happened on the mountain, Captain." Zhou began, watching the young man squirm in his seat. "In a military perspective, I must thank you for sparing her life, she truly is my greatest treasure." With that, Shang's eyes turn soft, and Zhou recognized it as a look that his former soldiers had when they talked about their wives and loved ones back home. Despite this, Zhou pressed forward. "You still left her for dead, Captain. Can I trust you to never abandon her in marriage? Or could you once again leave her weak and wounded in times where morality defeats the confines of honor?"

A scoff erupted from Fa Li, cautiously engaging in an unspoken conversation with her husband. Shang felt his face flush, he walked in prepared to deal with the consequences of his request and his actions, yet despair rushed over him; no amount training could have ever prepared his for this moment.

"We don't know how Mulan's title will impact her amount of impending marriage proposals-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, " Shang spoke up, "the Emperor himself predicted that she would be receiving an abundance of proposals once the whole country received word and-"

"No, Captain. You don't understand," Zhou interjected. "Mulan failed her matchmaking test and was disgraced in front of our village…" The mood in the room swayed from tense to somber, as Fa Li tenderly dried a tear as she remember that terrible day. "Besides, military marriages are tough, Captain. It is hard to learn how to love your match when you are away for long-periods of time. It is also difficult to leave all of the responsibilities of running a household and having a successful marriage to your wife.

"As you already know, my daughter is unique, stubborn and wise beyond her years in an untraditional sense. Please do not misunderstand me when I say that while she values tradition and honor, she longs for companionship and adventure. You can't expect her to be a traditional house wife. She knows more about life's potential now, asking her to give up that freedom is something I can't ask of her."

"I understand, sir. B-believe me, I would never ask Mulan to be anything that she wasn't."

"Then what can you offer her, Captain?"

"Well...I know that Mulan can read and write…I would love to help her continue her education, if she so wished..and I have space to allow her to practice and continue her physical training… and…and I can offer her love… "

"You will learn to love her?" Fa Zhou asked.

"No, Sir…I-I already do…" Shang, disregarding their very confused looks, kept going. "I fell in love with your daughter. During training, I kept my distance from Pi-ah… Mulan. Strange feelings settled around me, something didn't seem right. I was having emotions for a man… or at least..I thought she was a man…please understand that it pains me to even say that confession."

"We are not judging you, Li Shang. Human nature is a very powerful force," Zhou said with a slight smile. "Please, continue."

"When Mulan comforted me when I discovered my father's death, I knew my feelings were much stronger than they should be. Then when she reached out her hand to save my life, as I touched her hand…I knew that I had fallen in love.

"When her identity was revealed…my heart broke. How could I kill this beautiful soul who had just saved my life…and the relief of knowing that a woman that spoke her mind existed…I just wanted her safe… away from the troops, away from any warfare…. I abandoned her….foolishly forgetting that her wound might have reopened or if she had any supplies to help her survive." Shang shuddered at his own words, instantly regretting discussing this tender topic with his prospective bride's parents. He couldn't even believe he they were still listening.

"When she came back to the palace, that's when I saw Mulan for what she truly is; a warrior, a hero. My feelings of guilt and betrayal began to diminish. I know that Mulan does not need me in this world to be successful or happy or protected. She can do that on her own. I saw how truly unique she is and I understand her.

"Before all that, I knew I had a strong emotional bond with her. I barely spoke to Mulan. At first, she was a trouble maker. All I ever did was scold and lecture her whenever she caused chaos or whenever I caught her in the act of cheating. Once she started coming into her own as a solider, she still stood out to me. She was different; the way she acted and interacted with others, it just made me want to get to know her better. I began admiring her from afar, despite my own urges not too, and it was difficult…especially when she is so captivating.

"When we fought together, both on the battlefield and at the Emperor's palace, I realized that Ping and Mulan, truly were the same person in personality and character. With that being said, I hope to distinguish any thought that this swift course of action regarding our betrothal is not out of lust.

"I know this situation is not ideal, however our society requires that she be wed. I would be honored to be considered a potential match, regardless of my previous betrothal to her, and regardless of her match maker results. I would be honored if you permit this betrothal to become a marriage." Shang breathed out a heavy sigh, he had never been good with words… unless he was talking to soldiers or teaching, he silently prayed to his ancestors, hoping that this explanation would be enough..

Zhou looked at the Captain and searched for any sign of deception. Sighing, he glanced over at Li, who bowed her head in agreement.

"Very well, Captain. As I have recently learned, I cannot stop the heart from doing what is right. If you believe that marrying my daughter is right and that you have your ancestors', then you also have mine. However, I am not going to force my daughter to wed someone she does not love or someone she does not trust. Therefore, you need to ask Mulan personally for her hand in marriage. My Mulan may be a woman, but she is a solider. I expect that you treat her as such and hold her to the same respect as if she was still one of your men. I also trust that your marriage will form to your own needs and circumstances, not that of society. "

"Thank you, Sir." Shang's lip curved into a small, no longer able to uphold his standard formal face.

"However, if I hear that Mulan is unhappy, granted she accepts your marriage proposal of course, you will have to answer to me. I also advise that you ease your way into this, Mulan is stubborn and marriage, whether she wants to admit it or not, is one of her biggest fears."

And with that, Shang was dismissed from the elder's officer, praying to his ancestors that all would go according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: All author's notes, including updates and chapter listings will be posted on my profile. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan. All characters, unless otherwise stated, belong to Disney.**

The older couple watched as Li Shang scurried out of the office. Leftover raw emotions still lingered in the air. Mulan finally obtaining a marriage match eased some of the stress, but their daughter had just returned from war. Now they were to lose her to marriage.

In the back of his mind, Zhou convinced himself that giving the young Captain his blessing was the right choice. Even without the war Mulan would still be wed to him. He himself had made the match years ago and despite the overwhelming evening, Zhou was satisfied.

Fa Li, on the other hand, stiffened once Li Shang out of sight. The young man puzzled her, even though she didn't find his nervous persona abnormal. Back in her youth, she remembered witnessing her own brother-in-laws becoming tongue tied in front of her father as they discussed wedding details. However, her brother-in-laws were low ranking soldiers just like Zhou was in his youth, not victorious captains.

Yet, there was too much raw information spilled in their previous conversation. While Li was touched that the young Captain answered all of Zhou's questions honestly, the sincerity of it all was mind boggling. The man practically expressed his personal battle against his own sexuality without recognizing how taboo the topic was! Would he be a respectful husband to Mulan and maintain the family honor?

"Can we really trust him, Zhou?" She murmured, not realizing her thoughts had become spoken words.

"We must, Li. He is the only one who will understand Mulan's situation. If he is anything like his father, which he comes off to be, I believe his feelings are sincere. It is time to put our worries about Mulan's future to rest and once again place our faith in our ancestors. Besides, even if Mulan did not go off to war she would still be betrothed to him."

"I know," Li sighed, moving closer to grasp her husband's hand, "however, Shang needs to ask her. What if she refuses the offer?"

"This thought occurred to me as well. Mulan is a smart young woman, I feel that we can trust her to make the right decision. Besides, she would be foolish to decline the proposal. With that being said, I also believe it is time we trust her. She's going to be a wife now, and she's a solider. I think it is time to let her control her own future. If her running away to take my place is any indication, I believe she already has a grip on it." Zhou squeezed his wife's hand and smiled. "Come, Li. I think it is time that we retire for the night."

—

Morning crept slowly onto the Fa Estate, but the sun's tender rays did not linger after the Roster crowed. An overtired Mulan found herself awake much earlier than usual; her Captain's strict routine would take a while to wear off. She quickly dressed to the beat of heavy raindrops pattering on her windowsill and rushed into her father's office only to discover her parents had gone into the village to settle some things that could not be rescheduled.

Disappointed, Mulan retreated into the dining room and let out a small gasp once she realized she was not alone. Feeling a foolish heat cross her face, she attempted to cover it with a laugh.

"Please forgive me, Captain. I didn't realize you were awake."

"I-I didn't mean to startle you," Shang stammered, enjoying the warm color that embraced her sun-kissed skin. "Um, your grandmother said you wouldn't be awake at this hour, so I wasn't expecting you. She left you some breakfast in the kitchen."

"I'll have to thank her when I see her." Mulan said, taking a seat across from her Captain.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to be up this early. I don't think you were up this early at camp." Shang lightly said as he finished his tea.

Mulan smiled, slightly surprised at her Captain's sudden change of attitude. "I've been experiencing some pain with the injury I obtained and it woke me up, or else I would probably be sleeping for at least another hour."

With her words, Shang's insides twisted with agony. How could she be his after what he had done to her? Her wound had reopened, he publicly humiliated her, abandoned and left her for dead. Even when he had the opportunity to make it up to her, he didn't due to his own foolish tongue. Surely she would want a husband who could at least say her name without a stammer.

Mulan intently watched as her Captain became silent, witnessing his once calm features morph to tense. In an attempt to break him out of his trance, she asked the reason he returned with her father's helmet.

"I know we have some unfinished business, mostly apologizing on my part, however, when we at battle, I received a document that involves you… I think you should see it."

He passed the piece of parchment across the table. Mulan's eyes scanned it and became wide once she realized it's contents."Does this mean…?"

Shang sighed. "Not exactly, I discussed this matter with your father last night. Mulan, I am asking you to be my wife."

Mulan's eyes widened in fear. _Marriage. _She had forgotten all what would happen to her after she returned home from war. Her heart pounded and while the butterflies in her stomach began to rise, anxiety swiped at them.

A few silent minutes passed, and after an ongoing battle within her head, Mulan began to open her mouth.

"I don't want to force you into this," Shang stated, before Mulan could even speak, "especially since these circumstances aren't ideal. Even without this piece of paper, I was still going to ask your father about arranging a match with you…"

Mulan shifted uncomfortably, while the thought of spending her life with her Captain made her incredibly happy, she needed to be realistic. Did he really care for her or was he only asking in order to fulfill another requirement that would maintain his honor? If this stood true, than why was he acting so nervous? He lead an army into battle, and if this was just another requirement, wouldn't he treat this proposal as another military strategy and voice his opinions are such?

"I failed the matchmaker's test, Li Shang. I ran away from my home, stole from my father, dishonored your army while disguising myself as a man. I don't believe I am what you're looking for in a wife." Mulan answered honestly.

"I don't care about that, Mulan. Your father gave me the option to forgo this match. I developed feelings for you while we were fighting and-"

"You developed feelings for Ping, not Mulan!" The young woman objected, attempting to keep her anger at bay. "You almost killed _me." _

"But I _didn't,_" his voice raising to match Mulan's. Calming down, he continued, "I know I treated you unfairly, and I owe you a proper apology. However, I truly care for you, Mulan." His hand reached out and laid gently on top of her's. He watched as her eyes glanced down at their conjoined hands, silently praying that she would believe his sincerity.

"You barely know me… and I barely know you…" Mulan whispered.

"I knew Ping, and I know Ping and Mulan are one in the same. I know we are strangers now, but we will have time to know each other and work on our relationship. I don't want to pressure you, but you need to realize that you could have been matched with a stranger," Shang pointed out. "I know you value traditions, Mulan. So do I, but with your sudden fame, your parents are going to receive countless proposals for your hand, mostly from older, rich men looking to take on another wife.

"You are truly spirited, Mulan. You deserve so much more than what this world can offer you. I would love it if you continued training, I can help you. I also can help you become more education on other matters, if you so wish. I would never force you to be something you are not. Besides, a mind like yours would be a waste, especially in an other marriage." He finished, unsure if his words were strong enough. Her hand released from his, and his heart ached for them to be connected once more.

Mulan remained silent, allowing the room to become uneasy for the unique pair. Despite her insecurities about a marriage with Li Shang, it was already her destiny. Sighing, she sent a small, inaudible prayer to her ancestors.

"If we were betrothed, I suppose we should maintain our families' honor. Ancestors knows how much of it I've already destroyed," she trailed, feeling a small splash of positive nervousness once she witnessed Shang's eyes widen in delight. "So yes, Captain. I will be your wife. I am expecting you to honor your words. To me, marriage seems scarier than fighting the huns."

"It's a separate battle, Mulan. Marriage, even a happy one, is not simple. It's frightening because we don't know what will be in store for us. However, you know that I will be your husband and I intend to keep all of my promises to you and I hope that eases some of your anxiety."

Shang smiled at her, and she shyly smiled back, unsure of her what she had just gotten herself into. It was too late to turn back now. The outside rain continued to pelt itself onto the ground, soothing the couple of their anxieties and preparing them for another new battle.


End file.
